Only Women Bleed
by tellie
Summary: Gin pelastaa raskaana olevan Rukian, mutta avioliitto Ichimaru Ginin kanssa ei ole sitä, mitä Rukia toivoo. Songfic, AU


**A/N:** Mhh, angstituttaa. Kela potkii päähän opintotukijuttujen takia, koulun remontti potkii päähän, kurssit potkii päähän... Kaikki potkii päähän! ARGH!

On siis sopiva aika viimeistellä lyhyenlainen syksyangst-pätkä. Yleensä en oikein tykkää englanninkielisistä nimistä suomenkieliseen tekstiin, mutta tällä kertaa katson läpi sormien, kun kysymyksessä on biisin nimi. Mikäli joku ei sitä tunne, niin kysymyshän on Alice Cooperin kappaleesta Only Women Bleed, löytyy mm. albumilta Welcome to My Nightmare.

**Diclaimer: **Ylläripylläri en omista Bleachia enkä mitään Alice Cooperin tuotannosta.

**Word count: **1167

**Warnings: **Genren mukaista toimintaa. Ei siis pidä olettaman haleja ja pusuja.

**Spoilers:** Nah.

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

_Man's got his woman to take his seed_

_He's got the power - oh_

_She's got the need_

_She spends her life through pleasing up her man_

_She feeds him dinner or anything she can_

Rukia ei tiedä, kumpi pojista on hänen lapsensa isä. Eikä sillä enää ole merkitystäkään. Hän on tehnyt valintansa, jättänyt nuoruutensa seikkailut taakseen. Hän on antanut itsensä ainoalle miehelle, joka hänen kaltaisestaan huoli. Hän tarvitsi pelastajaa, ja Gin pelasti hänet.

Ne päivät, joina Rukia kantoi ylpeänä Sode no Shirayukia kupeellaan, ovat mennyttä. Ne ovat hänen nuoruutensa päiviä, ja Rukia saa olla kiitollinen Ginille. Gin huoli hänen kaltaisensa riesoikseen, liesussa kulkeneen tiineen narttukissan. Suostui vieraan miehen lapsen elättäjäksi.

Sitä velkaa Rukia on sitonut itsensä maksamaan koko loppuelämäkseen. Hän on vaimo, miehensä palvelija.

_She cries alone at night too often_

_He smokes and drinks and don't come home at all_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

Gin viipyy pitkään töissä. Rukia on toisinaan yksinäinen, mutta pelkkä ajatus raskaudesta saa hänet tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi. Lapsi hänen kohdussaan kasvaa ja samaa tahtia kasvaa Rukian rakkaus sitä kohtaan.

Huonoina päivinään Gin on synkkä ja uhkaava, ja silloin Rukia pelkää häntä. Kuitenkaan Gin ei milloinkaan koske häneen sormellaankaan, ei ennen kuin hän erehtyy vastustamaan Ginin sanoja.

Rukia antaa anteeksi ja pysyttelee sisällä, kunnes mustelmat hänen iholtaan haalistuvat pois. Hän ei tee samaa virhettä toistamiseen.

Seuraavan kerran Gin koskee häneen, kun hän pudottaa arvokkaan kristallilasin. Tällä kertaa Rukia nauraa teennäistä naurua ja kertoo törmänneensä ovenkarmiin. Nopeasti kasvava vatsa tekee hänet niin kömpelöksi. Niin, ja raskaana ollessa pienistäkin kolahduksista jää niin suuret mustelmat!

Vauva liikkuu paljon. Rukia tuntee pienten jalkojen kipakat potkut ja sen, kuinka lapsi rauhoittuu, kun hän hyräilee ja kävelee ympäri asuntoa. Hän laskee innokkaana viikkoja ensikohtaamiseen vauvansa kanssa.

Ginillä on tavallistakin enemmän työtä. Huonot päivät muuttuvat normiksi ja pieninkin virhe saattaa laukaista kohtauksen. Pian Rukia on enemmän huolissaan lapsensa turvallisuudesta kuin siitä, että joku saa tietää.

Kolmea viikkoa myöhemmin Rukia synnyttää kuolleen lapsen. Sen tukka on ohutta mustaa haituvaa ja ikuisuuteen tuijottavat silmät vaaleinta sinistä, jota Rukia on koskaan nähnyt. Valkeita verisiä lakanoita alastoman vartalonsa peitoksi tapaillen hän laskee kymmenen pientä täydellistä varvasta pienistä liikkumattomista jalkateristä, ja sitten lapsenpäästäjä vie vauvan pois. Rukia ei enää koskaan näe lastaan.

_Man makes your hair gray_

_He's your life's mistake_

_All you're really lookin' for is an even break_

Rukia toipuu synnytyksestä hitaasti. Gin odottaa hänen hoitavan kodin niin kuin ennenkin, ja koska Rukia tietää mihin vastustelu johtaa, hän sulkee surun sisälleen ja tottelee kuuliaisesti.

Avioliiton kahleet antavat periksi yhtä vähän kuin aikaisemminkin, vaikka enää Rukia ei ole velkaa. Lapsi on kuollut – Ginin ei tarvinnut elättää sitä päivääkään.

Surun lisäksi Rukia tuntee vihaa ja katkeruutta, mutta ennen kaikkea häpeää. Kuinka hän päätyi tähän tilanteeseen? Kuinka hän, kuinka _kukaan_ saattoi tehdä elämässään jokaisen valinnan väärin?

_He lies right at you_

_You know you hate this game_

_He slaps you once in a while and you live and love in pain_

Rukia miettii usein, kuinka paljon hän vihaa aviomiestään. Samanaikaisesti Gin on hänen ainoa ilonsa ja ihmiskosketuksensa, sillä Rukia ei enää halua näyttäytyä julkisella paikalla. Suru, viha ja häpeä ovat musertava taakka yksinäisyydessäkin, ja muiden seurassa vielä moninkertaisesti raskaampi.

Rukia tietää kyllä, kuinka hänestä puhutaan. Hänen kuolleesta lapsestaan kuiskaillaan, ja niin kuiskaillaan myös mustelmista hänen kasvoissaan.

Gin ei koskaan puhu lapsesta, eikä mustelmista. Anteeksipyyntöä on turha odottaa, mutta niin on myös sääliä. Ainoa asia, joka tekee elämästä Ginin kanssa kestettävää, on hänen kylmyytensä. Toisaalta kylmyys saa Rukian vihaamaan vieläkin enemmän. Enää öisin hiipivä katkeruus ei katoa päiväsaikaan.

_She cries alone at night too often_

_He smokes and drinks and don't come home at all_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

Rukia miettii usein, kunka hän voisi olla vielä onnettomampi. Hän ei keksi vastausta ja vakuuttuu pian siitä, ettei sellaista edes ole.

Päivät ovat pitkiä, yöt vielä pidempiä. Rukian on vaikea nukkua, ja useimmat yöt hän viettää itkien. Toisinaan Gin nukkuu työpaikallaan, ja silloin Rukia saa itkeä rauhassa. Niinä öinä, joina molemmat ovat kotona ja jakavat vuoteen tässä naurettavassa avioliiton irvikuvassa, Rukian on tukahdutettava nyyhkytyksensä.

Niinä öinä hän painaa kasvonsa tyynyyn ja toivoo, ettei Gin herää, sillä mikäli hän herää keskellä yötä, hän on vihainen. Silloin hän huutaa Rukialle, tai tarttuu hänen tukkaansa ja heittää hänet alas vuoteesta. Koska ääneti itkeminen on vaikeaa, mustelmien kaikkien eri sävyjen koko kirjo on luettavissa Rukian jäsenistä.

Eräänä yönä, kun Gin työntää Rukia ulos makuuhuoneesta ja lukitsee oven perässään, Rukialla ei ole paikkaa, johon mennä. Hän harhailee tyhjässä pimeässä talossa vain yksinkertainen yöpuku yllään. Lattia jäätävän kylmä, eikä ilmakaan ole lämmintä. Huultaan purren Rukia pakottautuu ajattelemaan selkeästi. Ehkäpä keittiössä olisi vielä hieman lämpöä jäljellä?

Liesi on jo jäähtynyt, mutta Rukia ei enää jaksa jatkaa harhailuaan. Hän nyyhkäisee kerran ja istuutuu lattialle, jossa painaa päänsä polviinsa. Lattialla on leivänmuruja sipulinkuoria. Mikäli Gin huomaisi sotkun, hän suuttuisi ja löisi jälleen.

Kuka on antanut Ginille oikeuden tehdä Rukia elämästä helvettiä? Millä oikeudella?

Viha läikähtää Rukian sielussa niin kuin ei koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän pyyhkii kyynelet yöpukunsa hihaan. Typerät, hyödyttömät kyynelet.

Kun Rukia poimii painavan lihaveitsen, hän tietää, että haluaisi iskeä sen niin syvälle Ginin rintaan kuin vain jaksaa upottaa. Mutta Rukia ei halua olla murhaaja. Hän ei välitä omasta elämästään (se ei enää ole paljonkaan arvoinen), mutta häpeää hän ei jaksa kantaa.

Miksi Rukia viiltää haavan omaan kyynärvarteensa, sitä hän ei itsekään osaa selittää. Punainen verinoro vasten mustelmaista laihaa kättä on tyydyttävä näky. Rukia puree hampaansa yhteen ja viiltää uudelleen. Myöhemmin yöllä hän tahrii koko keittiön vereensä. Seuraavana aamuna hän herää aikaisin siivoamaan sen pois.

_Black eyes all of the time_

_Don't spend a dime_

_Clean up this grime_

_And you there down on your knees begging me please come_

_Watch me bleed_

Gin näkee viillot Rukian käsissä, säärissä, reisissä ja vatsassa. Ne kiinnostavat häntä yhtä vähän kuin mustelmat. Gin välittää vain siitä, että saa aamulla eteensä lämpimän ruoan, ja toisen sellaisen illalla. Hän haluaa, että talo on tahraton, eikä hänen koskaan tarvitse muistuttaa vaimoaan kotitöiden teosta.

Rukia vihaa Giniä niinä päivinä, joina hän ei ole liian turta tuntemaan. Niinä päivinä hän ajattelee vauvaansa, joka jo ottaisi ensiaskeleitaan, ja hän toivoo, että näin on parasta. Kuolema on loppu, muttei kaiken loppu. Missä lapsi ikänä onkaan, sen on parempi siellä kuin täällä, Ginin lyötävänä.

Loppujenlopuksi ratkaisu on helppo. Se olisi vaikeampi, mikäli Rukia olisi kyennyt pitämään yhteyksiä ihmisiin, joita ennen piti läheisinään. Hänen veljensä, hänen ystävänsä ja pojat, joista toinen on hänen kuolleen vauvansa isä. Mutta kuten Sode no Shirayuki, myös he ovat Rukian menneisyyttä, eikä heidän tunteillaan ja rakkaudellaan enää ole merkitystä.

Siksi, kun Gin eräänä aamuna jättää ruokailuvälineensä pöydälle Rukian korjattavaksi, hän antaa niiden olla paikallaan. Ainoastaan näin hän voi maksaa takaisin edes murto-osan siitä tuskasta ja nöyryytyksestä, jota Gin on pakottanut hänet tuntemaan. Ruoantähteet jäävät pöydälle ja lika saa kuivua kiinni astioihin, kun Rukia leikkaa kyynärvarteensa syvän haavan ja antaa veren pulputa valtoimenaan pitkin talon arvokkaita tekstiilejä. Tätä sotkua Rukian ei enää tarvitse siivota.

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_

_Only women bleed_


End file.
